The Visit
by digthatshizz
Summary: I figured a lot of series 3 is going to be Anna visiting Bates in prison so to that end, this is a short story about one of those visits.


**Fancied a change from the modern fiction (which by the way is far from finished, stay tuned!). **

**Figured a lot of series 3 is going to be Anna visiting Bates in prison so to that end, this is a short story about one of those visits. **

Anna looked around at the damp walls of the building she had just entered. Rubbing the tops of the her arms, the warm breeze of outside had been replaced by a chill in the air. No matter how many times she came here, it would always be the same. However, her current surroundings in a funny way brought her comfort. It meant she would soon see her husband. She thanked God every day his sentence had been reduced to life imprisonment, they should be grateful for that at least. 'It's life, not death,' as Lady Mary had so rightfully said.

These sixty minute visits every fortnight took a long time in coming and always passed far too quickly. John had been in prison for six months now, a lot had changed at Downton in that time. Lady Mary was getting married and had asked Anna to be her ladies maid, meaning she would be moving into Crawley House with the newlyweds. A lot had happened to her whilst at Downton, she had grown into a woman whilst working there. However, she was looking forward to moving somewhere where there wouldn't be daily reminders of her husband. A fresh start.

As they approached the visit room and waited outside, Anna looked at the floor and gave herself a silent word of encouragement. She promised herself this time she would keep her emotions in check. Every time she watched John leave her at the end of the visit, she couldn't help it. Being led away, trapped in this horrible place for a crime she knew he didn't commit.

But today, she would remind herself that all hope was not lost. His Lordship and Matthew were working hard to find a way to prove John's innocence, it had almost become an obsession. Telegram after telegram had been sent between the house, John's lawyer and the Home Office. No expense was being spared, as far as Lord Grantham was concerned he would not stop until John was home.

Anna was interrupted from her thoughts by the echo of the visit room door being unlocked. A few people back from the front of the queue, she walked patiently behind those in front. Reaching the door, her gaze was instantly locked on John as he came into view. He needed a shave, that was her first thought but she was relieved to see he wasn't looking as gaunt as previous visits. Sitting upright in his chair, he stared straight ahead until he noticed other visitors enter the room.

John looked hopefully at the door, a broad smile spread across his lips as he saw Anna. Watching her, it was almost like she was moving in slow motion as she approached him. Their eyes never left each others as she settled on the chair opposite him. He was determined to make their time together as joyful and positive as possible. Not dreary and full of regrets like previous visits had been. Voicing their fears wasn't going to change the situation they found themselves in.

'Hello,' John said, the sound of his voice causing Anna to tremble. Her biggest fear was that whilst they were apart, she would forget what his voice sounded like.

'Hello,' Anna replied weakly, longing to reach across the table to hold his hand. 'I say it every time, but I miss you.'

John grinned, softly nodding his head. 'Although I wish we were together all the time so you didn't have to, I never tire of hearing it. I miss you too.'

Silence fell amongst them then as they stared at each other. Anna not wanting to open up too much in case her emotions began to flow, John just taking in the beauty of the woman before him he still scarcely believed was his wife. Noticing his wife's fragile state, John realised he would have to dictate the topic of conversation.

'Hows life back at Downton?' he asked, chiding himself at the most mundane of questions.

Anna looked away from him and shrugged. 'You know, the usual.'

'And what passes for the usual at Downton, these days?' John pressed, moving his head to search for Anna's gaze. Sheepishly looking up at him from under her hat, John smiled when she resumed their eye contact.

'Oh, you know..' Anna sighed.

'You see, Mrs Bates. I don't know.' John replied, the tone in his voice producing a small giggle from his wife. The way he was looking at her making Anna blush a little, she had to compose herself before replying.

'Well, Mr Bates,' Anna began, reciprocating her husbands jovial tone. 'Lady Mary and Mr Crawley's wedding plans are in full swing, Lady Sybil is so heavily with child she can barely make it up the stairs anymore.' The thought of Lady Sybil attempting to climb the stairs of an evening resulting in Anna's chuckle turning into a full blown laugh.

John felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Anna express her amusement, realising how much he missed the simplest of things as this. Anna looked up, her laugh dying down, John's intense look making her body tingle.

'What are you looking at?' Anna asked, shifting her position in her chair.

'You,' John answered. 'I only get this pleasure once every couple of weeks. I intend to use it wisely.'

'By staring at me?' Anna laughed in reply. 'I look terrible, I haven't slept properly in months...'

'You always look perfect to me.' John interrupted. Anna looked away again then, biting her cheek in a weak attempt to prevent her tears. 'How is his Lordship?'

Anna knew this was John's round about way of enquiring if there were any developments in new evidence coming to light. Correspondence had been exchanged, she knew that. There were always a lot of phone calls from London for either his Lordship or Matthew. Despite all that, nothing had ever been said that gave Anna hope her husbands release was imminent. Her silence spoke volumes.

'Still no news then.' John murmured, the light atmosphere turning decidedly cold now. Anna shook her head.

John had promised himself he wouldn't let this visit turn out like the others, but when he saw Anna that was all forgotten. The short moments they shared on her visits reminded him of what he was missing. Knowing in a short while they would be apart, with no hope for the situation they found themselves in to change, he soon felt hopeless once again.

' I won't stop.' Anna said, her voice slightly cracking. 'I won't stop fighting until you are out.'

'I know,' John smiled. 'And believe me, that means the world. Knowing whilst I'm locked in here, you are out there fighting for me. That someone still cares.'

'John,' Anna began. 'I've never cared for anything or anyone as much as I care for you. Understand it's not just me, Mr Crawley and His Lordship are doing everything they can, as well.'

'Yes, and I'm so very grateful to them both.' John nodded. 'Thank them for me, when you return.'

'I will.' Anna agreed. John looked downwards, Anna searching herself for words of encouragement, words of hope. 'You know, John, I mean it when I say I won't stop fighting. Until there is not a breath in my body.'

'That's good to know, because you and the thought of a life together is all I'm living for.' John replied.

'Me too,' Anna smiled.

'Although, I can't help feeling selfish,' John revealed, running a hand through his hair.

'Why ever would you feel like that?' Anna asked, slightly surprised at his admission.

'To think that you are having to wait for me. You could end this and I wouldn't blame you...'

'John, please don't talk like that.' Anna interrupted.

'You could end this,' he reiterated. 'And go on to have a happy life. A husband free to love you the way you should be loved, children.'

'John,' Anna gasped. 'I am going to have a happy life. With you, once you're out...'

'Which isn't looking likely to be any time soon,' John replied, smiling weakly.

Anna stared at him, the despair on his face breaking her heart. 'I don't know what you want me to say, John. You're right, I could end this. I could find a husband, I could be a mother.'

Anna stopped talking and focused on her husband. John felt a knot in his stomach as he imagined another man with Anna. Touching her in the way he did on the one beautiful night they shared together. It made him feel sick.

'I could do all those things,' Anna continued. 'But I would be settling for second best. And I won't do that. I'd rather have no children then someone else's. Someone's other than yours.'

A solitary tear trickled over the smile that was now etched across John's face. 'Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?'

Anna took in a deep breath, the way John said what he just did sending shivers down her spine. 'I would like that, Mr Bates. One day soon.'

Anna told John they wouldn't spend this precious time talking about regrets and what could have been. The rest of the visit passed in chatter about Anna becoming Mary's ladies maid and her excitement at starting her new job. She enquired about what John got up to during the day. She was relieved when he told her he had been eating more regularly recently. John also mentioned a couple of acquaintances he had gained and that they would often play cards or chess of an evening.

'I'm glad you're not sitting alone in your cell all day,' Anna smiled.

'Time,' The prison guard called.

'I'm beginning to hate that word,' Anna laughed softly.

'Me too,' John replied. Soon, a prison guard was standing behind him.

'I'll be back in two weeks,' Anna revealed as he stood up. 'Hopefully with some good news.'

'I'll be waiting. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Let's move then, Bates.' The guard said, grabbing John by the forearm and leading him away.

Anna kept herself in check until he was led out of the visit room, knowing he would look back over his shoulder before he was out of sight. She winced as she noticed his limp had become more profound over the past few months. As she had predicted, he looked over his shoulder at her with the most beautiful smile, that she would store in her memory until they were together again.


End file.
